Pour l'éternité
by XxCyannxX
Summary: Une menace place sur le manoir Hellsing.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Kohta Hirano**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-On nous rapportent des activités suspectes au nord de Londres Alucard ! Prend Seras avec toi et allez régler ça tout de suite.

-Juste des Ghouls Sir Hellsing ! Pourquoi ne pas demander cela à vos soldats au lieux de m'envoyer faire la basse besogne.

-Basse besogne ! Alucard, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici et si je décide de t'envoyer toi, tu iras et tu ne discutes pas.

-Maître ! Je vaux mieux que cela et vous le savez bien.

-Il suffit ! Tu prend Seras et tu parts sur le champs, est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre !

-Parfaitement Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, il adorait la mettre en colère.

-Tu peux disposer.

Il resta sur place à la regarder.

-Quoi encore Alucard ?

-Oh, juste une toute petite chose, lui dit-il en s'approchant.

Elle croisa les bras.

-Et ce serait ?

Il se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres avec les sienne et disparut avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bonne soirée Sir Hellsing.

-ALUCARD, JE TE HAIT !

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Integra travaillait derrière son bureau et terminait de lire ses derniers rapports quand on frappa à la porte.

-Entrer.

-Avez vous encore besoin de moi pour la soirée Sir Hellsing. Voulez vous peut-être une tasse de thé ?

-Merci Walter mais vous pouvez vous retirer pour la nuit !

-Très bien Sir. Alors bonne nuit et ne travaillée pas trop tard.

Une heure plus tard elle senti une torpeur la frapper de plein fouet.

Elle se leva, se plaça devant la fenêtre et regarda la lune. Elle posa son front sur la vitre, la fraîcheur la réveilla légèrement.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une présence près d'elle mais c'était impossible, Alucard et Seras était loin à présent. Une ghoul peut-être, non. Elle se dit que ce devait être la fatigue. Elle se décida à se retirer dans sa chambre mais quand elle se retourna elle vit une brume dans un coin de la pièce.

Un ombre se formait devant ces yeux et un homme apparut. Il était grand, le visage pale et ses cheveux blond était plaqué vers l'arrière. Elle se retrouvait paralysée, elle ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler.

-Ainsi donc c'est toi Hellsing, une femme ! Jamais je ne l'aurait imaginé.

Integra pouvait voir ces yeux dorés et ces longues canines blanches brillé sous les rayons de lune.

Il s'approcha et se saisi d'une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il laissa glisser le long de ses doigts.

-Oui, je sens une grande volontés en toi, c'est fort probable, je comprend.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprend, qu'est ce que tu veux vampire !

-Ainsi tu résistes à mon pouvoir, vraiment, voilà une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendait pas, il t'as bien entraîne.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Alucard bien entendu, c'est bien lui qui t'as apprit tous ça, tu ne t'en ai peut être pas rendu compte mais je le connait depuis assé longtemps que pour savoir qu'une volontés pareil ne peut qu'être de son fait.

-Ne m'insulte pas Vampire !

-Oh, non, ne me méprend pas , j'ai de maintes fois entendu parler des exploits de la famille Hellsing mais je ne m'attendait pas à ce que son dernier représentant ai une telle attitude, encore moins venant d'une femme.

-Qui est tu ?

-Mais bien sur, laissez moi me présenter, les gens me nomme Merritt, à votre service.

Il fit une révérence et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Et tu vas bientôt apprendre qui je suis.

Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaque contre la fenêtre qui se fissura sous le choc.

-Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Laisse moi te raconter une histoire.

Il y a de cela très longtemps vivait un jeune couple heureux. La femme était d'une beautés époustouflante, elle était aussi pure que la neige et aussi douce que la fraîcheur du matin, elle étai aimé de tous et tout particulièrement de moi. Mais un jour elle disparue, j'ai tous fait pour la retrouvé, j'ai été de village en village traverser tout les bois que je connaissait mais rien n'y fit, elle restait introuvable. Après un mois de recherche je retournais chez moi le cœur brisé, alors que je me noyait dans ma peine elle est venue à moi,elle était plus belle que jamais mais une chose avait changer, ses yeux, je n'y lisait plus de la douceur mais le regard d'un chasseur, son sourie était devenu carnassier, je savait ce qu'elle était devenue je savait que j'aurais du abréger ses souffrances mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à tuer mon unique amour. Elle à fait de moi cette créature que je suis, cette nuit là. Je me disait que nous pourrions vivre notre amour dans la mort sous cette forme, nous devions fuir le village, la suite tu la devine, les villageois on découvert rapidement ce que nous étions devenus, il l'on tuée, je n'ai su m'échapper que de justesse, j'avais une deuxième fois perdu mon amour, je ne pouvait laisser une telle chose sans retour de flammes, j'ai massacré tous le village, hommes, femmes, enfants, personnes n'en à réchappé, mais il me restait une cible, celui qui était le responsable de toute cette horreur, je savais que je n'était pas asser puisant que pour l'affronter en combat direct, alors je l'ai observé je me suis instruit, j'ai gagné en puissance et me voila à présent devant ma revanche.

-Et tu es au mauvais endroit, Alucard n'est pas ici.

-Oh mais je peut attendre, j'ai attendu durant des siècles, ce n'est pas quelques heures de plus qui vont y changer quelques chose.

Mais en attendant je t'ai toi.

Interga le repoussa et le gifla violemment.

-Oh oh, vraiment, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux pour une simple mortelle, je comprend pourquoi Alucard se laisse diriger par un humain, je serais presque tenter moi même mais j'ai un autre projet pour toi.

Merritt l'attira à lui, la serrant contre son torse, elle essaya de le repousser mais sa force ne pouvait se comparer à un vampire vieux de plusieurs centaines d'année.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alucard et Seras poursuivaient la dernière ghoul qui fuyait devant le massacre de ses congénères.

-Eh femme flic, je te laisse t'occuper de celui-là, je m'ennuie, dépêche toi et rentrons.

-Oui mon maître.

Alucard regarda la dernière ghoul s'effondrer et tomber en poussière quand il ressenti quelques chose.

-Il y à un problème mon maître ?

-Seras, tu ne ressent rien ?

Elle se concentra mais ne ressenti absolument rien.

-Non mon maître, vous êtes sur ?

-On rentre ! Tout de suite !

Au plus il se rapprochait du manoir, au plus il pouvait le ressentir, une force puissante entourait le bâtiment. Un brouillard de confusion l'entourait.

-Femme flic, va voir ce qui se passe aux étages du bas, je m'occupe de notre maître, dépêche toi.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre du bureau d'Integra et ressenti une présence. Il connaissait cette auras, un souvenir lointain, cette femme, qu'il avait voulu prendre pour compagne mais qui avait fui pour retrouver cet homme. Cet homme qui l'avait poursuivi durant des siècles, sa présence qu'il pouvait ressentir mais qui n'avait jamais oser l'approcher était à présent à porté de main. Il savait qui il était, il savait qui le recherchait pour venger la mort de cette femme.

Alucard entra dans la pièce avec fracas, il vit le vampire devant lui. Il brandit son arme vers son ennemi.

Il se retourna en riant.

-Tu n'oserait pas me toucher avec cette chose n'est ce pas ?

-Et qu'est ce qui m'empercherait de te mettre une balle en plein cœur ? Tu me suis depuis tant de temps Merritt, me voilà à présent, tu croyais que je n'était pas au courant de ton existence et de tes projets.

-Tu ne voudrait pas blesser ton précieux maître n'est ce pas !

Alucard fronça les sourcil.

Merritt écarta le pan de son manteau et soutenue au creux de son bras se trouvait Integra, sa veste avait disparue, sa tête appuyée sur le torse du vampire et ses long cheveux cachait son visage. Alucard senti immédiatement que quelques chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

-Rien que tu ne rêve de faire depuis que tu as posé tes yeux sur elle.

Il écarte ses cheveux de son visage inconscient et fit pivoter sa tête vers l'arrière révélant les deux marques sur son cou, un mince filet de sang disparaissait sous sa chemise entrouverte.

-Relâche là tout de suite.

Il pointa son arme sur sa tête.

-Va y Alucard, tire, ma vengeance est à présent accomplis, tu as prit l'amour de ma vie, j'ai prit ton honneur, tu n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire, la protéger et tu as lamentablement échoué. J'ai bu son délicieux sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, sais-tu pour qui était ses dernière pensée alors que sa vie la quittait.

Merritt se mit à rire frénétiquement.

-Toi ! Cette humaine pensait à toi, elle n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler. T'a t'elle seulement un jour dit à quel point elle t'aimait. Une humaine de sa lignée, aimer un vampire comme toi, tu te rend compte, quelle ironie !

Et c'est finalement moi qui ai eu l'honneur de goutter ce sang si pure jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre.

J'ai attendue cette revanche durant tout ce temps, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, je n'ai vécu que pour ce moment, je pensait d'abord t'affronter mais cette revenge est mille fois plus douce. Maintenant tout est fini.

-Tu as raison, tout est fini ! RETOURNE EN ENFER !

Et lui tira une balle en pleine tête sans lui laisser dire un mot de plus.

Walter et Seras entrèrent dans la chambre alors que le corps du vampire tomba en poussière, ils virent Alucard rattraper Integra avant que celle-ci touche le sol et la soulever délicatement.

-Sir Integra !

-Maître !

Il voulurent approcher.

Ne vous approchez pas, c'est trop tard, je l'ai trahie, je n'ai pas su la protéger et maintenant elle n'est plus. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing n'est plus.

Seras posa sa main devant sa bouche et se mit à pleurer alors que Walter de son coté essayait tant bien que mal de contenir les sienne mais en voyant le corps sans vie d'Integra, cette femme, cette petite fille qu'il avait vu naître et élevée, qu'il avait vu grandir et devenir cette femme qu'elle était, celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, ne put s'empêcher et les larmes coulaires librement sur son visage.

-Alucard, nous devons...

-Non, vous ne me séparerez plus jamais d'elle. Et sur ces mot il disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alucard arpentait les couloirs sombre de son château, ces couloirs que personne n'avait jamais découvert, caché au plus profond des entrailles de son domaine. Il entra dans une pièce dont il avait fait sa chambre. Il y déposa Integra avec autant de douceur dont il était capable, elle était vêtue de la plus somptueuse robe qu'il avait dans ce châteaux, cette robe qui avait appartenu à sa première femme et qui serait à présent porté éternellement par l'amour de sa vie .

-Integra, ma comtesse, je t'ai laissé alors que tu avais besoin de moi, je ne peut te dire à quel point je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé à tes coté à temps pour te sauver, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, tu as toujours été pour moi cette petite fille forte, mais regarde toi, qui pourrait tu tromper, tu n'es plus une petite fille mais une femme dans toute sa splendeur et tu restera ainsi pour l'éternité et moi Alucard, ton fidèle serviteur veillerais sur ton sommeil éternel, je ne quitterait plus jamais tes cotés, nous sommes unis jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il posa un baiser sur ces lèvres. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parler, tes derniers mot pour moi on été "je te hais", je savais qu'il n'étaient pas vrai mais tu cachais tellement bien tes sentiments que je ne m'en suis jamais douté. Sans toi je ne suis rien, mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma comtesse.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

100 ans plus tard.

Seras approcha de cette porte, elle avait parcourut le monde entier, elle avait cherchée partout et avait finalement trouvée. Elle posa sa mains sur cette vieille porte en bois, inspira profondément et ouvrit.

Elle fut choquée de ce qu'elle vit. Au fond de cette pièce, sur ce lit se trouvait deux corps, Sir Integra et son cher maître Alucard, ils étaient couchés tourné l'un vers l'autre se tenant mutuellement dans les bras, leurs corps était parfaitement conservé. Seras s'approcha et senti cette barrière, ce champs de force qui l'empêchait d'avancer plus.

Elle sourit l'esprit léger car elle savait à présent que l'esprit torturé de son maître avait enfin trouvé le repos éternel dans les bras de sa bien aimée et qu'il étaient unis dans ce cocon, que personne ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Elle posa une simple rose au sol.

-Adieu mon maître, Adieu Sir Integra, je ne vous oublieraient jamais.

Fin

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Merci d'avoir prit un peu de votre temps pour lire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous auras plus et n'hésite pas à me laisser un** commentaire.


End file.
